Star Wars: A Jedi's Last Thought's
by Commodore Jack Sparrow
Summary: All this time we've watched as are favorite Jedi's have died what was running through there mind's just before they died? well here you go the final work Complete


A Jedi's Last Thought's

"Master!" yelled Obi-wan as he ran to catch up with his master, Qui-Gon hadn't waited, the Sith they were battling was very strong if Qui-Gon wasn't careful he could get killed.

"This monster tried to kill the boy" Qui-Gon thought angrily " Obi-Wan is my Padawan I won't lose him like I lost Xanatos he is the future without him the Galaxy's doomed.

"No!" shouted Obi-Wan as Anakin sank farther into the pit, it wasn't supposed to be this way Anakin was supposed to bring balance to the Force and now he was dying "The Galaxy is truly doomed this day" sobbed Obi-Wan

"When I left you I was but the Learner now I am the Master" said Darth Vader.

"You can't win _Darth_. If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"A Sister!" gloated Vader "You're feelings for her have betrayed you, Obi-Wan was wise to hide her, now his failure is complete, if you won't turn perhaps she will."

"No!" screamed Luke, fighting with all barriers thrown aside no longer listening to the force but yanking ripping and throwing wave after wave upon Vader surely it was right to destroy this agent of evil this man who had destroyed the Jedi Knight's, Vader would pay- but what about Anakin? The good man who was forced to live in this machine? As he looked down at Anakin's hand he had cut of he saw it was mechanical just like his, how much like Vader had Luke become? No, no he would not kill his own father no one disserved death.

"For the third time Obi-Wan was forced to wait behind a force-field that cut him off from his master, who was beginning to get tired this Sith had incredible agility and was toying with Qui-Gon just to tire him out.

"This creature is so dark," thought Qui-Gon "all the Sith lord's I've ever read about have been Jedi at least once before they turned to evil, 'To know the Light you must see the Dark' a quote all apprentice's are taught at an early age, but this creature was Dark beyond belief there was absolutely no flicker of light anywhere in this creature how can that be true?" Qui-Gon had no chance to wonder anymore, because Darth Maul's Lightsaber went straight through his abdomen.

"You are now Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker is no more" said Sidious.

"I will no longer serve the Jedi, "thought Vader " they do not deserve even my contempt, they deserve nothing but death and I shall bring it to them, the Jedi are doomed, for Anakin Skywalker is no more.

"Sith spit one Trooper squad after another" groaned Luke Skywalker "I wonder were Ben i-" Luke stopped wondering because right across the hanger was Ben fighting with a Dark robbed man in a helmet as Luke watched he could se that the Dark man was wining and the trooper squad that was heading right for him and would finish him off, "I know!" thought Luke "if I get Han's ship to fire at the troops maybe I can distract them long enough to let Ben escape." but it was to late as Luke watched Obi-Wan lifted his Lightsaber in a salute to Vader and was cut down. "NO!" shouted Luke.

"No!" shouted Obi-Wan his master had been stabbed and the wall was down, this creature was dead.

"The Boy!" groaned Qui-Gon "can he beat the monster?"

As Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan fought with the monster, but it was in the wrong way Obi-Wan was focusing on his anger using it as a springboard to make himself stronger, he managed to cut the Sith's Lightsaber in half, but the Sith more experienced on the Dark ways used Obi-Wan's anger to confuse him, and then used the force to slam Obi-Wan in the face like a brick wall, and push him over the edge of the abyss, as Maul stood there gloating over Obi-Wan he suddenly felt a tremor in the Force, then to Mauls surprise the apprentice used the force to flip over his head, pull the dead master's Saber to his hand, land behind Maul and cut the Sith lord in half, how he had done it Maul didn't know all he knew was that his life was over and his Dark journey had begun.

"Master" said Obi-Wan as he ran to his master's side.

"It's ...to ..late" said Qui-Gon weakly.

"No!" Obi-Wan sobbed.

Qui-Gon knew that the only hope for the galaxy was if Anakin became a Jedi knight and the only Jedi capable of training such a powerful apprentice was Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan...the boy ...train him."

"Yes Master" sobbed Obi-Wan.

"He is the chosen one...He will bring balance to the Force... Train... Him... Well." with Obi-Wan and Anakin out there Qui-Gon knew the Galaxy was in good hands.

Across the galaxy from temple to academy Vader pursed and persecuted the Jedi, Young-lings at the High Temple on Coruscant were blown apart as the T.I.E fighter's rained fire down upon the Jedi temple. And across the Galaxy as Obi-Wan brought Luke to stay with Owen the child began to wail feeling the death and pain in the Force. On Alderaan Leia awoke in her bassinet screaming, feeling the pain of the Jedi being slaughtered by her father's own hand. And on Degobah Yoda sat in his hut knowing that some day the son of Skywalker would come to redeem his father from the destruction Vader had wrought

As Obi-Wan looked across the Main Hanger he saw all the Storm Trooper's headed in his direction and knew he could never win, but then again he didn't intend to, then he saw Luke and knew it was time "Goodbye Anakin" thought Obi-Wan, as he lifted his Lightsaber in a traditional Jedi salute and became one with the Force as Vader cut him down.

"Your plan has failed 'your highness' I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

"As you wish" growled the emperor "Jedi" and then the emperor let loose a barrage of Force generated Lightning that streaked all over the Boy.

As Vader glanced at his own destroyed hand he thought back to how he had lost it the more he remembered how much he had hated what Dooku had done to the Jedi code how much he hated what Dooku had become he had sworn he would never become that man, "now look at me" thought Anakin, then he looked at Luke.

"Father please!" screamed Luke.

Father, Anakin remembered when Padme had been pregnant, remembered how he could not wait to be called father. This angel had come to save him and he was allowing the very embodiment of corruption destroy that angel, he looked at the Emperor and he detested what the Emperor had become, he detested what he had become, and he knew that such corruption didn't deserve life, so he decided to do away with this corruption.

To Luke's surprise the wave's of pain suddenly stopped, he turned his head and saw his father carrying the Emperor to the pit that led to the bowls of the Death Star, and even as the Emperor sent blast after blast of Force Lightning into Anakin's skull and tried to get out of Anakin's hold, he was no match for the exhausted former Sith lord, with one final pained gasp Anakin threw the monster in and was about to throw himself in when Luke reached out to pull his father back from the huge gaping hole and drag him through the hall's of the collapsing Death Star.

"Luke" said Anakin softly "Help me take off this mask"

"You'll die," said Luke worriedly.

"Nothing can stop that now," said Anakin sadly " Just ...Let me look upon you with my own eyes,"

Luke was afraid of what could be underneath this mask, what monster could have destroyed so much, but Luke did as he was told and to his surprise he saw not the face of a monster but the face of a tired old man not quite unlike Ben's.

Anakin smiled "Now" coughed Anakin "Go... My ...Son"

"No you'll be all right I'm going to save you" Luke sobbed.

"You ...Already... Have."

"But-" Luke started.

"Luminous beings are we Luke, now go, and tell your sister... you.. Were right about me, tell your sister you ...were ...right" and with that Anakin Skywalker vanished from the Armour that had once belonged to Darth Vader, and after forty-seven years Anakin Skywalker had fulfilled the prophecy and was headed home to his beloved Padme.


End file.
